


Drabble: In The Back Row At The Late Night Double Feature Picture Show.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Audience Participation, Audience Response, Canon-Typical Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness 2013, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See androids fighting Brad and Janet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: In The Back Row At The Late Night Double Feature Picture Show.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pie_is_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_is_good/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pie_is_good/profile)**[pie_is_good](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pie_is_good/)**!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Yuletide Reveal Meta Post](http://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/801458.html)

Brad says, "As far as the folks back home are concerned, we never came home. [-- _OF COURSE NOT, THEY ALREADY CAME!_ \--] We just kept driving and then one day, we started [-- _fucking and sucking on_ \--] fighting androids!" Brad beams at Janet. "I've always loved the skillful way she beats the androids with [-- _whips and chains!_ \--] whips and chains!" [-- _yay!!!_ \--]

Janet nods enthusiastically. "I tasted blood and I wanted more!" [-- _That's what she said!_ \--] [-- _yeah, that IS what she said!_ \--] [-- _dude, that's what **I** said!_ \--]

"We're nothing special," Brad says. "Just your typical Americana happily-ever-after!"

"But with more aliens," Janet adds.


End file.
